


[podfic] there can only be one conclusion

by duckgirlie



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of there can only be one conclusion by Lisa_TelramorLilo presents her case for why Nani's new girlfriend is totally a mermaid.
Relationships: Ariel/Nani Pelekai (Disney)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] there can only be one conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Can Only Be One Conclusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037166) by [Lisa_Telramor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor). 



> recorded for voiceteam 2020's podfic of a musical canon challange! thanks so much to Lisa_Telramor for having blanket permission!

mediafire: [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0w1iswzka495yf8/there_can_only_be_one_conclustion.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gbkszpoysb98tze/there_can_only_be_one_conclustion.m4b/file)


End file.
